<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>清的白鹤 by makeboluopai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677716">清的白鹤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeboluopai/pseuds/makeboluopai'>makeboluopai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeboluopai/pseuds/makeboluopai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>清的白鹤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“被夕阳晕染的羽色，让我想起了你。我从心底里思念着自由，聪明又美丽的你。”<br/>……<br/>“鹤真漂亮啊……如果有来生，我想变成一只鹤。”<br/>面色苍白的青年望着庭院中的两只白鹤，他的声音很小很轻，是久病之人气若游丝的那种微弱声息。<br/>“那种鸟有什么好呀。”<br/>一个少年端着木盘正走进来，听了这话只皱着眉头朝那深陷在床榻上的人撇了撇嘴。<br/>“鹤会飞，它们是自由的。”<br/>他边出神地望着院子里的鹤边自言自语道。<br/>“哪种鸟不会飞呀真是的，”少年本想接着说，“咱们家的这两只不但没自由，连飞也不会。”但他终究把这话咽回了肚子里。<br/>“算了，喝药吧，而且，根本就没有来生这种东西，哥哥你这个大学生还信这种事情。”<br/>他将药碗捧给病人，那青年笑着从他手里接了，瘦骨嶙峋的两只手只剩皮肤包着骨头。<br/>“哈啊，不要破坏我对死后的期待嘛安安。”<br/>叫宋安的少年低下头，“请不要这样说……”<br/>“这是什么…对死后的期待……为什么要说这样的话……”他想，咬了咬嘴唇。<br/>身患重病，中途弃学，中断了爱情，被劝回家中，只能终日从窗子里望那亭院中的鹤，就这样，哥哥的一生悄悄结束了。如同被富贵人家豢养于私家园林里的鹤，一朝被剪了飞羽，只能囚在假山和死水之间，终日悲鸣着直至死去。<br/>这就是宋清的一生，在宋安的记忆中再无过多细节的，哥哥的一生。<br/>……<br/>深宅中挂上了白纸灯笼，长子的去世对一个家庭的打击有多大谁也说不清，宋清明明已经二十有三，即将学有所成，当家立业了。而如今所发生的这一切，让全家的目光都落到了十七岁的次子宋安身上。<br/>“安安稍微去休息休息吧。”<br/>憔悴的女人将灵堂上的蜡烛摆正，她不愿意家中的下人们去碰儿子的贡品。<br/>“没关系，我还可以应付客人，母亲大人才是需要去休息一下。”<br/>换上黑色丧服的宋安恭敬地向这位当家主母回话，她并不是他的生母，但现在哥哥死了，自己便是她的亲儿子。这件事真是讽刺，旁出的小少爷有朝一日鲤鱼跃龙门的契机居然是长兄的死。<br/>“上香的事情我来照看吧。”十七岁的少年已然像个大人，他在这深宅中学会的远比这个年纪应该知道还要多。于是他对于这位从小便无太多交集的大哥的死，悲伤可能只是一小部分，剩下更多的，是无感与可惜罢了。<br/>大夫人前脚刚走，便听到聒噪的哭喊由远及近传入耳中。<br/>“呜呜，清郎，清郎啊！”<br/>一位小姐被老妈子扶着，几乎就是跌进了灵堂里来。<br/>“小姐，珍珠小姐……”她的侍女也用手绢抹着眼泪，一起哭哭啼啼进了屋。<br/>“真可怜啊，珍珠小姐…”<br/>屋子里的人们为这位还未过门就失去未婚夫的小姐惋惜着，她哭的多么伤心，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落在石板上。<br/>“大骗子，”宋安站在柱子后边，冷眼望着哭泣的女人，“她其实根本就不喜欢哥哥，来看他的次数屈指可数。”<br/>哥哥似乎有过别的爱人……<br/>在珍珠小姐跪坐在牌位前哭天抢地，众人好生相劝的时候，一个白衣黛裤的青年走了进来，静静地进香，跪在蒲团上双手合十低头祭奠。<br/>这里没有人在意他，也没有人认识他。宋安望着这青年，实在想不起他是谁家的少爷，也不像是哥哥的同学。<br/>他好苍白，湿濡的睫毛微微颤抖，他咬着嘴唇，把两片薄唇咬的毫无血色，在旁人大哭大喊的时候只是沉默地低着头。<br/>“你只是装得哭声很大而已！”<br/>他猛抬起头，瞪着一双泪眼，发狠地将这句话向珍珠小姐掷去。<br/>“并且你哭的很假，去当演员也只能跑龙套而已。”<br/>一时间，屋内的众人齐齐向他望去，珍珠小姐涨红着脸也呆在了原地。<br/>“你太无理了！”那女子用带着宝石戒指珠光宝气的手指气愤的指着他。<br/>“你是什么人啊！敢在这里撒野！”她起身向前，想要挥起巴掌去打那青年。<br/>“别这样，小姐！请您冷静点。”一旁的侍女和老妈子慌忙去拉扯她。而那青年依旧跪在原地，挺直上半身用轻蔑的目光看着她。<br/>“你看看你们都做了什么！在逝者面前！”<br/>大夫人扶着额头在众人簇拥下踏进了灵堂，屋内一下鸦雀无声，珍珠收敛起了她刚才蛮横的面孔，又开始委屈的哭哭啼啼。<br/>“行了，都给我出去。”她挥了挥手帕，珍珠转身翻了个白眼才在侍女的搀扶下走了，那青年也起身向大夫人聚了一躬，没说一句话便离开了这里。<br/>宋安见状，从旁门也跟了出去，待他走至回廊下才叫住了那青年。<br/>“你还好吗？”他略有些气喘的问。<br/>“没事，十分抱歉。”<br/>那青年低头拉了拉自己的上衣，刚才珍珠小姐抓着他的衣角，把那薄布料扯破了。<br/>“哈哈哈，对不起，明明在办丧事，我还是好想笑。”宋安刚喘匀了气，又开始叉着腰笑起来。<br/>“实在是太痛快了。好解气，你真厉害，居然能看透她在装哭。”<br/>“呃，因为我也算一个演员吧。”那青年微微笑了一下，那憔悴的脸上挂着微笑的样子有种说不出的美感。<br/>“演员？”<br/>宋老爷从来不让小儿子接触外边那些三教九流的人，因为那些都是“下等货色，没一个好人”。<br/>“唱戏的。”<br/>他向小少爷解释着，这其实不难看出，他只是站在那里，便保持着一种很好看的身段。也难怪方才在灵堂里，宋安觉得他的每个举动都很有舞台效果，那种极致的美感，憔悴的美感。<br/>于是，他还想知道更多关于他的信息，“那么失礼了，请问您是……”<br/>“啊，我叫鹤翎，宋清原来是我在的戏班子的常客。”<br/>“这样啊…”<br/>宋安抬了抬眉毛，他第一次知道这个，“我都不知道哥哥之前还会去听戏。”说完他露出了略微苦涩的笑。哥哥从未说过，他也从未问过。哥哥的喜好，在他死后才被弟弟从他人口中得知。<br/>“哥哥？那你就是他的弟弟宋安是吧？”<br/>叫鹤翎的青年望着眼前的小少爷，一双墨黑的眼睛仔细观察着他的五官，但眼神温柔不会让人觉得冒犯。<br/>“鼻子和眼睛有些像……”他小声地低语，似乎只是说给自己听而已。<br/>“你怎么知道我的名字？”宋安不解地问。<br/>“啊，听你的声音就知道了。”他依旧看着他，似乎是在试图将眼前的宋安和记忆中的谁重叠在一起。<br/>“声音，真的很像……”<br/>……<br/>“哪家的学生郎？在这儿干什么呢?”<br/>嗑着瓜子的师姐靠在后院门框上打量眼前的大学生，这可是个稀罕人物，他还穿着燕京大学的制服呢。<br/>“那个，我等鹤翎。”青年笑笑没再说什么别的。<br/>“哎呀，这不是宋大少吗，你真是，人家穿着制服就认不出来了。”一个画着花脸的小伙子闪出来揶揄他师姐。<br/>“哦，鹤翎！有客人找！”他向楼上喊着。<br/>刚卸完妆的青年还在擦着脸便跑出来趴在栏杆上，毛巾一拿下来，便是一张干净秀气的脸，淡淡的眉不笑也不悲，一双墨色的眼睛倒是很温柔。<br/>花脸小伙子和师姐站在门口依旧望着他们两人离去的背影。<br/>“宋少爷找他干嘛啦。”女人扔着瓜子壳，果壳打在不高的墙角上落下来。<br/>“他是鹤翎的那个啦，那个。”那小伙子挤眉弄眼的，“你还不知道？”<br/>“嚯！真不知道分寸，豪门少爷！他想什么美梦呢。”<br/>“能傍一天是一天的呗。”花脸将双手背在脑袋后，迈着方步走了。<br/>留下师姐朝离去的两人扔了一把瓜子壳，自觉无趣又撅了撅嘴，扭身儿关上了门。<br/>“最近去医院了吗，医生怎么说?”<br/>鹤翎坐起来披上一件衣服，细长的脖颈上披着黑发，发梢儿伸进衣领里，盖住了几枚刚刚才印在他身上的吻痕。<br/>“不说这个，比起医院医生那些，我这次回家倒是看到了弟弟呢。”宋清靠在床头望着他的爱人。<br/>“不知道从什么时候起，这孩子变声了，声音简直变得和我一模一样，真是让人吃惊。母亲和几个姨娘都觉得像，哈哈。”<br/>“真好啊，还有弟弟。”鹤翎拽了拽衣服，又躺到宋清身边去了，他此时正挨着的青年已经渐渐没有了一个实体的人的感觉，包括体温，气息，他说话的声音和越来越暗淡的眼神。<br/>鹤翎知道他的生命正在流逝，而这是自己所抓不住的。他们两个，除了眼前的这一点快活，什么都没有…这种哀愁围绕着鹤翎，让他不禁想去紧紧抱住宋清，徒然得想让他多在自己怀中停留些时日。<br/>“我有想过，告诉弟弟关于你的事情…但一直迷茫着，不知该怎么说出口。”<br/>宋清摸着鹤翎的头发，他爱惜他身上的每一部分。<br/>“即使是骨肉至亲，也不能完全理解对方的想法吧…而且，”他抬头看向他的时候，他也在低头看着他，“有些事情说出来只会徒增烦恼。”<br/>富家少爷和戏子，这种故事不知道有多少个版本，但哪个又有好结果了？<br/>“但是我觉得安安不一样，唉，真是神奇，他就这么长大了，印象里他还是个爱哭的小毛头呢。”<br/>“我真高兴，你似乎回到自己家了。”鹤翎闭着眼，低声说。<br/>从小在外读书的宋清与宋家老宅子并无多少深厚情感，只因这突如其来的疾病才渐渐搬回家去住，而他的弟弟宋安，在长到十七岁半大小伙子的年纪，才真正与大哥说上了话。<br/>“说到底，我还是希望你也在呗。”宋清叹口气，这就是生活中不如人愿的地方，鹤翎，他的爱人，始终连一个含着无限爱意向别人提起的机会都没有。<br/>“别，现在这样就挺好。”<br/>鹤翎爬起来跪在床上，认真的看着苍白的宋清。他太明白了，再近一步都是于宋清有害而无益的。命数将近的大家少爷，干嘛还要在生前和家人撕破脸，死后落个沉迷戏子不务正业的坏名声呢。<br/>“你出钱，我陪你，就不错。”<br/>鹤翎真是个好演员，他笑得像真的一样，那种乖巧又讨喜的语气也像是发自肺腑就是这样认为。<br/>宋清苦笑了一下，抬手去摸他的头发，鹤翎很配合的歪头，轻轻在那枯瘦的手掌中蹭着自己脸。<br/>“你总是这样说……”<br/>但他心里什么都知道，他爱惨了那聪明，自由，又美丽的生物，他们接吻，耳鬓厮磨从黄昏到深夜。那是鹤翎最后一次见宋清。<br/>……<br/>“鹤，鹤翎先生？”宋安在青年面前挥挥手。<br/>“您怎么了？”<br/>“啊，没事，因为你们的声音实在太像了…稍微，吃了一惊。”回过神的鹤翎听到不远处的灵堂里传来宾客的哭声，时有时无，简直像是另外一个时空里的声音。而他一时还不敢去看宋安，他的声音和那些哭声混在一起，让鹤翎产生了错觉，宋清真的死了吗？<br/>“那个，哥哥似乎有别的恋人，请问您知道谁是他的恋人吗？”<br/>从少年的语气可以听出，他问这个问题是鼓足了勇气的，且真心想知道那个答案。而鹤翎只是呆呆地望着他袖子上的黑纱，轻薄的纱随着少年的动作而轻飘飘的晃动，像是一个有生命的东西。<br/>“不论是您这样的朋友也好，或者是他恋爱的对象也好…我直到他不在了才发现自己对他一无所知。”那少年顿了顿，接着说：“明明是一家人，真的很惭愧，他那样虚弱，卧病在床，我没有追问…”<br/>鹤翎突然回忆起了宋清向他说的那句“但是我觉得安安不一样”，或许这个少年确实是不同于一般家人的吧。<br/>“正因为是一家人，所以才会有所说不出口的话呀，也许，宋清爱的对象是一个在身份地位很多方面都完全无法与他匹配的对象…但他们的心却是在一起的，他们是发自内心的相爱。”<br/>鹤翎本来还想说些什么，但一个管事儿的老妈妈正慌慌张张朝着这边来了。<br/>“安少爷，夫人在找您呢。”<br/>“啊，好好。”少年朝老妈妈点了点头。<br/>他望向鹤翎，露出难为的神色，“非常抱歉，那我先…”。<br/>一声鹤的悲鸣突然从内院中传来，透着无尽的哀伤。<br/>会是哥哥吗？<br/>宋安苦笑着对眼前的白衣青年说：“哥哥在卧病的时候，希望来生可以变成一只鹤。”<br/>两人沉默了片刻，不知都在心里想些什么，而鹤的悲鸣依旧萦绕耳边久久不能散去。<br/>“那么，我先告辞了。”鹤翎端着一副冷淡的表情，鞠躬，转身，迈步离开。<br/>总觉得，一身黑白的衣裳，比起哥哥，那个人更像鹤。<br/>他的背影，简直就是一只孤寂的鹤。<br/>……<br/>“我说！”<br/>“什么？”<br/>熙熙攘攘的大街上，宋清送鹤翎回戏班子，他站在小巷口望着他的背影。<br/>“你像一只鸟。”他喊着。<br/>“哈？”<br/>“像一只鹤！”大学生将手插在裤兜里，他的身躯已经消瘦得挑不起原来的制服了。<br/>“随你喜欢…”鹤翎回头笑了一下，挥手向爱人道别，在夕阳中留下一抹美好的剪影。<br/>……<br/>“鹤翎！所以哥哥他憧憬的，并不是鹤那种鸟，而是您…是吗？”宋安握紧拳头向正在离去的鹤翎喊道，他的嘴唇正颤抖着。<br/>白衣的青年被这句话定在原地，良久才缓慢的转过身来，泪水已然湿润了他的脸颊。<br/>“我还以为，刚刚是宋清在叫我……”他说得那么轻，宛如一声太息，“你们，连叫我的声音都好像。”<br/>泪珠滚落，砸在彩绘回廊的石板路上。<br/>“谢谢您，能在哥哥最后的一段日子里与他相恋，非常感谢您。”宋安恭敬的向鹤翎鞠了一躬，此时他除了表示感谢，想不出别的话语来。<br/>“我才是，能够得到他的爱，真的十分感谢……”鹤翎闭上眼，耳边是鹤的悲鸣。<br/>……<br/>“少说什么死之后的丧气话了，先喝药吧。”少年吹着刚煎好的中药。<br/>“来，安安，看窗外，鹤嘛，内心总是自由美丽又坚强的，除了那洁白的羽毛，还有什么东西比它更干净呢。我一辈子也不会忘记他被夕阳晕染的羽色。”<br/>宋安瞅了一眼庭院中的鹤，那美丽的生物在夕阳中舒展身躯，向着天空鸣叫。“怎么感觉哥哥你好像在和鹤谈恋爱一样啊。”<br/>“哈哈，你说对了，我就是在和白鹤谈恋爱，会很奇怪吗？”<br/>“不会，哥哥你真的是，发自内心地喜欢着鹤呀。”宋安无奈地笑着摇了摇头。<br/>这就是身患重病，中途弃学，放弃了爱情，被劝回家中，悄悄逝去的哥哥的一生，也是，在之前有谈过一次发自内心的恋爱的，此刻已经结束的，哥哥的一生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>